The Song remains the Same
by Lois87
Summary: Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC. The Reid sisters and the Winchester boys have a long and complicated history with each other. Set in season 4, with plenty of flashbacks. The boys are on their way to Bobby s when their paths cross again with the Reid s. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.: This story is based on a dream I had last night, which was so amazing that I had to write it down. The first chapter is rather short, but I wanted to see how you guys like it and ask you if it´s worth continuing it. The other chapters will reveal a lot about my OFCs and the Winchesters history. My OFCs are Alexa (based on Amber Heard with dark brown hair) and Lauren Reid(based on Evan Rachel Wood with long strawberry blond as seen on True Blood).**

**General POV. Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

She was running through the woods fuelled by sheer anxiety of whatever was hot on her trails. Tree branches ruthlessly whipped against and tore at her forearms that she had protectively crossed in front of her face, causing droplets of blood to trickle down her skin.

There was no audible or visible sign of her pursuer, but she could sense the evil that was radiating from him. She had been running for what seemed forever when she finally spotted faint lights coming from the road nearby. Little did she know that her knights in shining armours, riding a 67 Chevy Impala, were just a heartbeat away.

"You´re such a party pooper, Sammy. I so could have gotten lucky with that waitress." Dean complained as he sped down the deserted road that led to the Singer Salvation Yard.

"Is that all you ever think about?" The younger Winchester sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Wait, don´t answer that. But seriously dude, life´s not all about getting laid."

He was just about to come up with a typical Dean Winchester smartass remark, but was cut short when a dark figure shot out of the bushes right onto the road, forcing him to slam his foot onto the break. "Woah, son of a bitch!"

The Impala came to a hold a few feet in front of the dark figure, who collapsed in the middle of the road. The Winchesters got out of the car and approached the stranger, who turned out to be a woman whose clothes were muddy and splattered with blood.

"He..heelp." She coughed, her ragged voice barely above a whisper.

Dean froze for a second as he recognized the familiar voice. "Shit." He mumbled before he kneeled down next to her and gently sat her up.

"Dean? What the hell?" Sam exclaimed. For all he knew this girl could have been a demon, set up by Lilith to kill them.

The elder Winchester brushed tousled brunette strands out of the girl´s face, revealing her identity clearly. "Alexa, cmon wake up. You´ve got to stay with me." He pleaded.

Sam´s eyes grew wide as he recognized her, but he snapped out of it. "We´ve got to get her to Bobby´s. Quick!"

Dean picked the unconscious girl up carefully and headed towards the Impala. He sat down in the backseat and placed her onto his lap. _Oh Alexa, what have you gotten yourself into? _He thought.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders but when he put the other one around her waist, he noticed that it wasn´t as slender as he remembered. "Sam."

"What is it Dean?" He asked as he looked at the pair through the rear view mirror. That´s when his brother lifted her loose fitting shirt, to reveal a little but noticeable baby bump. "Oh my god! She´s.."

"Pregnant."

**A/N: So, should I continue this story? I would love to hear your thoughts on it. X Lois**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter. xoxoLois**

**General POV. Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

"We need to get her to a hospital." Sam said as he pressed his foot down on to the accelerator. Dean just nodded, as he was left speechless by the realization that the child was possibly his. "Dean? How is she holding up?"

"Her pulse is still week." He took a deep breath. "I think the baby is mine."

"What? How? You guys broke up after you made the deal." Then it dawned onto him. Alexa and her sister had been with them the week his brother´s deal ran out. "Oh, no. Please tell me you didn´t."

**Flashback, 4 months and three weeks earlier. Singer Salvation Yard, South Dakota.**

Dean was humming along to Metallica as he worked on his baby, a sleek black 67 Chevy Impala which was passed onto him by his Dad.

"Hey." Alexa said as she hesitantly made her way towards him. "We need to talk."

"I figured that much. It´s not like I´ve got an awful lot of time left." He shut the hood of the Impala and wiped off any residue oil off his hands. "Listen Alexa, you know how I suck at this caring and sharing stuff but I want you to know that I´m sorry for everything. I know I´m a selfish bastard and I understand why you left."

"Dean, please stop. You´re not dead yet.. We can still save you." She was holding on to the little bit of strength she had left in her. No, she was not going to cry again.

"We have to be realistic here. You know that the chances are next to none. I just want you to know that I still love you."

"I´m sorry, too. I shouldn´t have left, I should have stayed with you and made the most out of the past year." Her tears started flowing. "I never stopped loving you."

He closed the gap in between them and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded to the kiss and put all her emotions into it.

Before either of them knew it, she was laying on the backseat of the Impala with him on top. Oh, how he had missed her. Both of them savoured every touch and every kiss as they knew this would be their last time together like this.

Piece by piece of their clothing landed on the floor of the Impala as things heated up between them..

**General POV. Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**

"It just happened, Sammy. A heat of the moment kinda thing." Dean shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. "Never mind, let´s get her to a hospital and make sure that both she and the baby are okay."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Sioux Falls hospital. Dean got out of the car with the unconscious girl in his arms and ran towards the entrance. "Sammy, I´ll see you inside in five"

As soon as he entered the ER, several staff members approached him. "Help! I need help! I just got back home from a business trip when I found my pregnant girlfriend unconscious in the garden."

"Okay, Sir. You need to step back and let us do our job." A nurse brought a stretcher and helped Dean to lower Alexa onto it carefully. "Wait here. We will let you know what´s wrong as soon as we know. Don´t worry, she´s in good hands."

He nodded and watched them take her away. A few minutes later he was joined by his brother in the waiting area. "I´ve just gotten off the phone with Bobby. He´s on his way."

"Good. What about Lauren?"

Sam shook his head. "Her number´s been disconnected. Bobby has a few more numbers of hers that he´ll try."

The brothers were joined by Bobby Singer fifteen minutes later. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"We were on our way to your place when she bolted out of the bushes and collapsed right in front of us on the middle of the road."

"Damn it. What on earth has she gotten herself into?" The elder hunter mumbled.

Dean looked at him. "Bobby, what happened after... well you know."

"Alexa was a mess. She didn´t eat and barely said a word. The day after your funeral Lauren and her were supposed to head home but she was gone.. Simply left a note saying not to look for her and not to worry."

"I offered Lauren to help her look for Alexa, but she took off as well." Sam added.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "This is all my fault."

"Son, there´s no use in blaming yourself for it." Bobby said, placing a hand on his shoulders. "All we need to focus on is getting her better and find whoever did this to her."

"Them." The younger Winchester corrected.

"Them?" It took Bobby a minute to realize what he had meant by that. "Are you trying to tell me she´s..?"

"Pregnant." Dean finished.

"And let me guess, it´s yours? You idjit! Lauren will have your head on a silver platter!"

"I know." His palms were already getting sweaty at the thought of coming face to face with Lauren. She sure as hell was going to kick his ass. " Have you managed to get a hold of her?"

"No." Bobby shook his head. "She pulled a Houdini just like her sister, disappeared without a trace. Word has it though that she´s in England. I phoned a friend of mine and asked him to look for her."

**The next day. Sioux Falls Hospital. POV.**

Bobby and Sam were fast asleep on the chairs in the waiting area of the E.R, while Dean has stayed up all night. After what seemed like eternity, one of the nurses from yesterday approached him.

He jumped out of his chair, eager to hear news on Alexa and the baby. "Nurse, how are they?"

"Both the baby and her are fine. She´s unconscious but due to wake up soon. If you like you can go and see her now."

"God, yes." He said and turned towards his brother and Bobby who had just woken up. "We can go and see her now."

The nurse led the trio to Alexa´s room and gave them some privacy.

Dean was relieved to see that she looked much better than she did yesterday. They had cleaned her up and tended to the few cuts on her arms.

She started to stir a bit and her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a while to readjust to the bright light in the room. When she finally did regain full consciousness, she started to freak out at the sight of the three strange men. "Please, don´t hurt my baby! Please!" She kept sobbing.

"Alexa, it´s okay. We´re not going to hurt you." Dean said as he tried to calm her down. "You´re in the hospital now. We brought you here after we found you."

For some reason unknown to her, his words actually did calm her down. "Who are you?"


End file.
